Trouble In Paradise
by Eru-kun
Summary: See what happens when Sesshomaru shows up uninvited at the hut...[rated for later chapters]
1. Unkindly Greeting

Disclaimer: T-T I don't own any of this! Though I may be adding in things later that are my own...;giggles;  
  
Inuyasha: ;sits there seemingly amused with staring at a doornob;  
  
Enigma: what are you doing? o.O  
  
Inuyasha: ;is pulled out of his little 'trance'; huh?  
  
Enigma: nevermind...well yeah, anyway...this should be interesting...my first fan ficcy...lol! Let's hope I do a good job, eh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"speech "  
  
' thoughts '  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome said as she turned to walk away from him.  
  
"Oof," came the response of the half-dog demon. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
Kagome turned back and looked at him with a glare. "Because you were being rude, Inuyasha."  
  
"Rude?! I didn't even say anything!" came a grumbling response.  
  
"Exactly my point! I haven't been here in a while, and I don't even get a hello? Fine then." Kagome 'hm'ed and turned to walk away again. This time, Inuyasha just sat there, watching her walk towards Sango and Miroku who sweatdropped as he just glared back at her.  
  
"He really needs to get some manners," Sango stated as they walked back towards the hut.  
  
Miroku said nothing, but nodded in agreement. All Inuyasha seemed to do was upset Kagome, he really needed to learn some manners. Especially because she was helping him find the fragments of the sacred jewel.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ [change of scene]  
  
Opening the cover over the door of the small hut, Kagome sighed and walked over to sit beside Shippo, who immediately jumped into her lap when she sat down onto the floor of the hut.  
  
"I don't get it, I really don't get it," Kagome looked up helplessly at Sango who she had heard enter the hut behind her. Miroku had taken to sitting outside as Sango had quietly suggested on the way.  
  
Sitting down across from her, Sango placed Hiraikotsu on the ground beside her bed on the hard wooden floor and looked at Kagome, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"None of us do, Kagome," Sango stated, which was about the only thing that she could say at this time. Leaning back on her hands, she stretched her legs out in front of her and wiggled her toes slightly.  
  
"Why does he have to be so rude and unkindly to me, Sango? Why?" Kagome asked, her voice holding an almost pleading tone in it. Sango felt sorry for her, but shook her head, for she, too, did not know they answer to that question. The thought occurred to her that even Inuyasha himself did not know the true answer to that question.  
  
Sighing, Shippo jumped down from Kagome's lap and tugged on her hand, looking up at her and asking to go for a short walk. Shippo was very intelligent, though he seemed very young to know all of the information he had.  
  
Nodding curtly, Kagome stood slowly and walked towards the door, lifting the cover, only too look up at Miroku. Kagome glared slightly before pushing him aside, leaving him standing awkwardly beside the door, which Sango now stood at, briefly glaring at him before turning back to watch Kagome and Shippo disappear into the forest nearby.  
  
"Ya know, you don't have to eavesdrop all the time," Sango stated once Kagome was out of hearing range and out of sight.  
  
Miroku denied that he had been eavesdropping, and he just been about to go inside when Kagome walked out. Sango didn't believe him, but didn't push it anymore. She just sighed and looked in the direction Inuyasha still was.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Crossing his arms, Inuyasha turned his back on them and look about him. He was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a beach with sand that shone almost white in the bright sunshine. Past the beach was water, the ocean. The blue from the sea reflected the bright sunshine and emphasized the way the waves drifted in and out of the shoreline. A deep sigh escaped through the half-dog demon's lips as he watched it and instantly thought of how this resembled Kagome's beauty in it's own way.  
  
His eyes closed half way as he took in the lingering scent of Kagome. He loved her, yet couldn't admit to it. Or maybe he just didn't realize it entirely yet. Maybe he would in time, but right now, he was too stubborn to realize it.  
  
'I guess I should be nicer to her. After all, she is helping us find the segments of the sacred jewel.' He thought solemnly to himself.  
  
Standing up, he turned around to go back to the hut. His eyes flung open as he caught the scent of another on the breeze. His head turned sharply towards the direction whence it came. 'I'd recognize that scent anywhere...Sesshomaru.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enigma: so how did you like my first fan ficcy?! I'm hoping that I did good, but you never know... *ish worried*  
  
Inuyasha: don't worry about it!  
  
Enigma: *glares, but then huggles and pets her little Inu...*  
  
Inuyasha: *eyes widen as he wiggles himself free and dusts himself off*  
  
Enigma: fine then...say it damnit!  
  
Inuyasha: oh right! Reviews please!!! 


	2. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: damn you all...I don't own anything...:(  
  
Enigma: well, I'm not gonna say too much...but only one review...wow...disappointing...lol but it's only my first...let's see how many reviews I can get this time...anyway, on with the chappy cuz I left you in a cliffy...heh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha gripped the handle on Tetsuiga. Poised and ready to fight his half brother, he stood there looked confused and surprised when Sesshomaru's scent disappeared.  
  
"Where the hell could he have gone?" Inuyasha wondered to himself.  
  
Letting the grip on Tetsuiga fade, he shrugged and turned towards the hut, still alert to anything unusual.  
  
'Why would Sesshomaru be around here...Unless he's after something!' Quickly breaking out into a run, Inuyasha leapt through the forest towards the hut. Thinking that Sesshomaru was after the Shikon no Tama...Never once thinking of Kagome...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sighing as she followed Shippo through the forest, Kagome smiled solemnly as he climbed up a tree and sat on the lowest branch, which was just at her eye-level.  
  
Shippo told her to stop, but then, losing his grip on the branch, he fell behind the tree. A gasp emitted from Kagome as she hurried around the tree to find Shippo. He was no where in sight. Quickly giving in to panic, she called out his name and then began running around to find him...only to get herself lost. She tripped over a half-hidden tree root and fell and braced for the impact that never came. She found herself in the arms of a very muscular individual. At first she thought it was Inuyasha, but then she felt the soft fur that would never have belonged to Inuyasha. She was lifted up, and she found herself looking into very different golden eyes.  
  
A hand was placed over her mouth to muffle the scream that came out instantaneously. Pulling her close to his body, Sesshomaru rose into the air and started off towards his castle. He was just out of sight when Inuyasha came into the clearing they had been in seconds before.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the scent of his half-brother, and the lingering scent of Kagome. A sudden dawn of realization hit him like a blow to the stomach. He doubled over and landed on his hands and knees. He stared at the ground for a minute as thoughts ran through his mind. 'Was he only after Kagome? She does have the Shikon no Tama, maybe he was only after that, but why take her too? Keep her as a prisoner? Maybe...I've got to tell the others!' Getting up, he turned and ran back the way he came. Back towards the hut.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"YOU LET HIM TAKE HER?!?! YOU BAKA!" Shippo was yelling at Inuyasha for letting Sesshomaru take Kagome. Inuyasha just sat there looking unhappy and grumbled something about the Shikon no Tama. Shippo hit him over the head and yelled at him again. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?!?! WHAT ABOUT MOMMY?!"  
  
"I'll get her back, Shippo. Don't worry. I'll bring her back in one piece....With the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha muttered incoherently as he got up and walked toward the forest, Shippo glaring at his back before turning around and going back into the hut mutter something like "he'd better be going after her..."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ [meanwhile....]  
  
She had fallen asleep on the way. Sesshomaru looked down at her and sighed. He hadn't gotten a fight, which was good, but now, now that she was here, he couldn't recall why he'd wanted her in the first place. How frustrating. 'Why did I ever want a mere human girl like Kagome? Why would I ever need one in the first place?' Sighing again, he carried her into the castle when they landed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Waking up in the comfy bed, she sat straight up and looked around her. Her deep brown eyes took in her surroundings. Well, she was definitely not in the hut, nor was she at home in Tokyo. She was in a very massive room made of what seemed like marble. She looked down. The bed she had been placed on had black silk sheets with little snowflakes here and there. There was a wardrobe half-open that was filled with the most beautiful kimonos Kagome had ever seen. Then she recalled where she was when she fell asleep. In the arms of Sesshomaru...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enigma: dun dun DUN! yet another cliffhanger! lol sorry for the cliffy last time...I love cliffy's...they're so fun to do... *grins innocently*  
  
Sesshomaru: why does the cliffy always end with my name?  
  
Enigma: because of my secret love for you!..... *blushes*  
  
Sesshomaru: o...*inches away from her*  
  
Enigma: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! why do you have to be so mean? *pouts*  
  
Sesshomaru: yeah...well...while she composes herself...I'll do the talking...but only one thing left to say....REVIEWS...I need more reviews than last time to update...because so far I only know that one person has read this...haha 


End file.
